voodoovincefandomcom-20200213-history
Kosmo
Kosmo the Inscrutable is a failed magician, and primary antagonist in Voodoo Vince. Biggest brat right here. History Early history From a young age, Kosmo has desired to rule the world. Unfortunately, Kosmo struggled greatly in school, flunking it altogether by the seventh grade. Kosmo soon turned to learning magic, believing this would be the means he would use to achieve his plans, however even in this area, he failed to learn simple magic tricks. Undeterred, Kosmo decided to open up his own carnival, known as Kosmo's Carnival DePrave. This business venture, however, flopped as well when the entire carnival was condemned and shut down. Despite these setbacks, Kosmo continued his plans of using magic as a means on world domination. Eventually he learned about Madam Charmaine and her Zombie Dust she had brought back to her shop in the French Quarter of New Orleans from her homeland in Port-au-Prince, Haiti. After discovering that the Zombie Dust would allow Kosmo to finally to use magic effectively as means of world domination, he began to plot the theft of the Zombie Dust as well as kidnapping Madam Charmaine, spying on her outside her shop whilst running a crooked game of three-card monte games. ''Voodoo Vince'' Kosmo is a man in his twenties, who is obsessed with taking over the world. In order to do this, he makes many attempts to steal magic Zombie Dust from a lady named Madam Charmaine who during the theft was hit by a floating chair. Vince gets affected by the Zombie Dust that is all over the room when Jeb and Fingers, Kosmo's henchmen, steal it from the case and open it. During the first mission ('The Back Stoop') Kosmo taunts Vince and tells him to turn back and give up. Kosmo also isn't very smart as he is easily defeated by Vince's powers. He is very confident in beating Vince even though he always loses. Personality Kosmo, having set his sights on world domination since an early age, portrays himself as an evil mastermind, often speaking with an exaggerated villainous voice, as well as adding a distorted effect over his voice when projecting himself to Vince. He is narcissistic, often talking himself up and bragging about his plans and traps, and will often talk down to, and shoot (often hollow) threats at Vince, and is fully convinced of his own power and greatness. Despite this, he does not usually come off as intimidating, often struggling to be clever in his exchanges,and adopting a pathetic, whiny tone of voice. He often doesn't see Vince as a threat, making fun of his small stature quite often, and is always insistent each passing challenge will stop him. He does begin to grow frustrated with Vince as he gets closer to rescuing Madame Charmaine. He does however, cower at Vince when he threatens him with a pin when he first meets him. Kosmo is rather unintelligent, having flunked out of seventh grade, and being incapable of learning any sort of simple magic on his own, even simple card tricks. His Carnival DePrave was also quickly condemned as it was poorly put together, most likely due to his own incompetence. Appearance Kosmo is a slightly overweight man. He has a pointy shaped head, as well as a slight beard, thick eyebrows, and he always wears a purple fez. He wears a yellow Hawaiian shirt, dark blue shorts, and normal sandals. ''Trivia'' *At one part in the game, Kosmo states that he'd polish Vince with his car, but says that he'll do it once he gets a car. This is questionable, because, in the opening scene, there is a truck that his two minions use to steal the Zombie Dust. Either this was their vehicle or Kosmo's is unknown. *"After flunking the seventh grade, Kosmo decided to learn magic to facilitate his plans of world domination. But after failing to learn even the simplest sleight-of-hand card tricks, he turned his evil not-quite-genius to creating the sinister Carnival DePrave. He has also been seen near Madam Charmaine's shop... running rigged three-card monte games." ~ The manual, chapter IV. Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Characters